What happens in a concert hall stays in a
by Wicketforever
Summary: Gloria and Joan have been friends for years but what happens when Gloira introduces Joan to none other then the one the only, House? Not quite a complete summary but you know what they say, always leave the people wanting more. Please, read and review
1. Chapter 1

As the lights go down, a hush comes over the crowd and the performer steps onto the stage. The look upon his face is that of love for the craft behind crystal blue eyes. Despite this, the one defining characteristic about this man is the cane he carries with him like a wand.

"Who is he?" A girl in the crowd whispers to her friend. Her friend doesn't answer but continues to stare on intrigued at the performer. As they watch in silence, the man has a seat upon the piano bench and leans in towards the microphone.

"Thank you." Then the music starts. Each note caressed is done so with elegance and grace while the audience is transported into a different time and a different place. Suddenly, the concert ends, the lights come up and the audience disperses out into the lobby.

"So, did you like the show Joan?"

"Are you kidding? I loved it. Who was that musician? He was great."

"Yeah, he's been doing that for years. Sort of like a hobby when he's not working his other job."

That's when Joan stopped and looked at her friend straight in the eye. Gloria, the woman she had come with rolled her eyes for a moment before breathing in a sigh.

"What?"

"How do you know so much about this guy?"

"(sigh) We're friends."

Before Joan could respond to this, Gloria gestured towards the exit while uttering these few fateful words "Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't even know his name."

"Its House. Look, he doesn't usually hang around the dressing room too long after the show so if we're going to do this we better do it now."

This seemed like a reasonable request so Joan didn't hesitate while Gloria proceeded to pull her friend through the crowd and down a long corridor.

As they knocked on the door, Joan could feel the anticipation growing within the pit of her stomach as the seconds ticked on endlessly. Then, suddenly a low masculine voice could be heard from within.

"It's open."

As they made their way inside the small, cramped room Joan and Gloria exchanged a glance while laying eyes upon the sole occupant of this space who was busy wrapping up a phone call.

"How many times do I have to tell you Marty? I'm not interested in a long term contract. (Pause) Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the show's a hit, I know the crowd loves it but as I mentioned before…_I'm a doctor not a lounge singer."_

Watching the man as he hung up the phone Joan was perplexed. She wasn't sure if the term "doctor" meant something different in the music world then it did in the outside world but mentally Joan knew they were the same. However, the young woman was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her friend's voice.

"Still giving your agent a run for his money huh?"

"He's an idiot." As this was said, Greg glared at Joan with a look that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She was used to being around older men after all, she _had_ lived with three older brothers growing up but neither of them had ever looked at their youngest sibling with such a mysterious glare.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth or does she just turn away?"

There was silence following this question as Gloria glared at Joan with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. However, what happened next came as an even bigger shock. House smirked to himself while looking over towards Gloria with laughter in his eyes.

"Guess you were right, she is the feisty one isn't she?"

"I told you."

_Is some kind of practical joke that I'm not aware of? _Joan could feel the anger welling up inside her as she moved towards her friend.

"You told him about me?"

"Of course, I tell him about all my friends."

This seemed like a reasonable explanation but still, something didn't add up. If Gloria and this guy had been friends for awhile why hadn't she ever mentioned him before? With this in mind, Joan crossed her arms over chest while beginning to cross examine the crippled musician.

"Well, since we're becoming so friendly here why don't I introduce myself. Hello, I'm Doctor Joan Cromwell Psychiatrist, it's a pleasure to meet you House."

By the end of this sentence, the curiosity in House's eyes had disappeared and he was now looking at this woman with pure hatred in his eyes while the two shook hands.

"The pleasure's all mine _doctor_ but, as you can see I'm in no mood to be psychoanalyzed if that's alright with you."

_My, isn't he the testy one. _Bringing herself to her full height, Joan smiled coyly towards House while peering deep into his eyes.

"Not at all, but I must say it is fascinating meeting someone with such a _high respect_ for what I do."

The sarcasm dripping off every word was met with delight as House began to be intrigued by the woman for which he was speaking.

"Impressive."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: A few hours later…

After exiting the concert hall and making themselves comfortable in the back of a spacious automobile Joan and Gloria exchanged a glance while House stared out the window.

There was something in the way this man presented himself that made Joan a bit uneasy. Perhaps it was the fact that he was crippled. _Should I ask him about it? What if he doesn't want to talk about it? _Despite many years of being a professional woman their were times when Joan felt as though she was still a shy high school girl so shy to ask the most simple question.

However, before she could summon up the courage to ask what was on her mind Joan was interrupted by the sound of House's sigh.

"What are you staring at? it's just a damn leg. You've got two of them yourself you know."

"Ha..how did it happen?"

"Surprised Gloria didn't tell you. (Sigh) Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you knew. Considering this may be the last time we ever see each other. Ah what the hell. (Sigh) I had an aneurysm that clotted which lead to an infarction. (Pause) I'm afraid that's all I'm willing to reveal without getting personal. No offense it's just how I roll."

Nodding her head at this comment, Joan decided to look out the window knowing for well she had nothing constructive to say at that moment in time.

Before long, the car came to a stop at the end of a long driveway while House began to unlock his safety belt.

"This is where we say goodnight. My driver will give you gals a lift home. Gloria check you later, Joan…(the look in his eyes depicted that of loss and concern) (sigh) damn shrinks."

As the car pulled away from the curb, Joan looked out the window at the shadowy figure of the man she had been so curious to meet but now wished she hadn't.

"So, what do you think of him?"

Arching an eye brow at this comment, Joan couldn't believe Gloria could ask such a thing. Didn't she realize what had just happened?

"House? Oh he's a prince, a real charmer. Come on, it's obvious he hates me."

"He hates everyone the first time around, don't worry he'll warm up to you eventually."

"Oh no he won't because I won't give him the chance. (Pause) Do me a favor, the next time you want to introduce me to anymore of your so called _friends, _forget it."

Gloria had expected this. She knew how Joan reacted when it came to meeting knew people but she had hoped that it would be different this time.

"How did you think it was going to go? I told you he was a very private person so bringing up his leg certainly didn't help anything."

"You didn't tell me _anything _about him. All you asked me is if I wanted to meet the talented musician we had seen earlier this evening. If I had known that man would turn out to be an ass I wouldn't have agreed. Why are you friends with him anyway? It's not like you have anything in common."

That's when Gloria softened her gaze while peering down at the ground a moment before making one thing perfectly clear.

"We grew up together,. His father was stationed at the same army base as mine for awhile when we were kids. Somehow, having someone my own age to hang out with helped a lot. In a weird way we helped each other deal with being in a military family."

"You mean he would actually open up to you on a personal level? That's a shock. Tonight, I couldn't get him to open up at all."

"(Sigh) Things were different then. He was a teenage boy I was a teenage girl. In a weird way we got each other and that's still true today."

Arching an eye brow at this comment, Joan couldn't help but be a little curious at the mention of "getting each other."

"You totally slept together didn't you?"

Gloria furrowed her brow at this moment while glaring at Joan in frustration.

"That's what you got from that story? My god Joan, if I didn't know better I'd say you were the one who needs to see a shrink not your patients. (sigh) Alright, you want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"You _really_ want to know?"

"_Yes."_

"Alright I'll tell you."

Gloria smiled mischievously towards her friend while leaning in so not even their driver could hear.

"No, we never did."

At that very moment the car pulled up to the curb and it was time to get out. Unlocking her belt Joan sighed while looking up towards her friend knowing far to well what she had done.

"Are you coming or not?"

The anger in Gloria's voice was understandable after all Joan had just implied that House and she had been nothing more then sex buddies and that was nowhere near true. Even it had been, the point is it was none of Joan's business to begin with.

Before getting out of the car Joan reached over and placed her hand over Gloria's as a sign of good faith.

"Look Glory, I'm sorry I should have…."

"Forget it, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Now get your ass in gear."

Meanwhile back at apartment 221B House had poured himself a glass of bourbon and was now drinking in silence on the couch. _Who the hell was that with Gloria tonight? She seemed nice enough until she opened her mouth. What a talker, if I didn't know better I'd say she makes her living listening to other peoples problems so she can include some of her own. Shrinks, can't live with them._

Smirking to himself, the crippled physician got up from the couch and limped over to the piano bench just a few feet away. As he caressed the keys House tried to think about something else but his mind continued to drift back to the evening's events.

_And what kind of a name is Joan? I can only imagine the teasing that must have gotten her at recess. Joan bone, home alone Joan, I'm going home with Joan. Wait, what kind of insults are those? _

Looking down at his glass House rolled his eyes while breathing in a sigh. _Jesus House, I think the liquor's finally gone to your head. There's a shocker, who would have thought that the drink that's supposed to make one become nasty makes me become civil? Snap out of it Greg, your scaring yourself._

Putting down the glass, the obviously drunken man made his way slowly towards the bedroom careful not to fall over on the way. Then moments later, House took off his jeans replaced them with sweats and slipped himself in between the covers.

As soon as his head hit the pillow it was time for a nice… long… alcohol induced sleep.

(More to come soon, I hope you all like it so far. Thanks to all who have reviewed.)


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was the show last night?"

An honest question but still House was in no mood to answer it. It had been one of those days that made him wonder why he had ever became a doctor.

"Fine."

"Did you run into Gloria?"

"Yup, and she brought a _friend_."

At this point in the conversation, Wilson arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over chest. The tone in his friend's voice at this moment, suggested there was something going on and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and she was a real peach. God what an idiot. I'm telling you Jimmy, if all shrinks are like that I'd rather be insane."

_She's a shrink? Well, isn't this interesting. _"Let me guess, while you were sizing her up she in turn did the same and it terrified you, am I right?"

"That's the dumbest suggestion I ever heard."

This being said House left the office while Wilson smirked to himself and crossed his arms over chest while starring smugly at the door from which his friend had just exited.

Meanwhile, Cuddy exited the elevators with a look that could kill plastered upon her face. There was only one man in this entire hospital that could provoke such a look and unfortunately he had been blessed with poor timing as well.

"House!"

No sooner had the diagnostician entered the hall when the sound of his beloved dean of medicine's shrill voice filled his ears. Deciding to ignore her rather then answer right away, House turned his attention in the opposite direction and started to stroll nonchalantly down the hall.

"House! Don't pretend you didn't hear me. I know you live for the sound of my voice."

"Why Cuddy? Were you looking for _me?"_

"Your damn right I've been looking for you. You haven't even started your clinic hours this week and its already Thursday what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry mommy, clinic will have to wait, I'm in the middle of a complicated case."

"Oh really, then why doesn't any member of your team know about it?"

Rolling his eyes at this question, House sighed while furrowing his brow towards Lisa Cuddy the one woman who could turn his world upside down then right back up with one glare towards her bosom.

"Do you think I tell them everything? Besides, the patient prefers this to be on a strict one on one basis."

"Show me the patient's file."

"Sorry boss lady, doctor, patient confidentiality applies here."

"Not for the dean of medicine, I own this hospital remember?"

_Damn. _"Alright fine, you got me. (pause) Follow me if you must."

This being said, House made his way inside the diagnostic department with Cuddy close on his heels.

Then once inside, House made himself comfortable behind the desk while glaring at his boss who remained by the door "You can come closer, I don't bite. (pause) Hard."

"I'm fine right here thanks. Now, the patient."

"Right, I forgot your all business no pleasure."

This being said House picked up a file from up off the desk and limped over to Cuddy. Handing it over to Lisa, the diagnostician waited for her to respond while breathing in a sigh.

"There's no name on this file."

"You think a name would be relevant to what's wrong? Trust me, it isn't. All you need to know is that the patient is male, 47 years of age and has a history of heart disease in the family."

"That's not quite everything. (Pause) What are the symptoms?"

"Why Cuddy, all that information is in the file which I might add is still highly confidential."

Snatching the file away from Cuddy's grasp House placed the document behind his back daring her to try and retrieve it.

"Why all the secrecy? I've never seen you care this much about any patient before. What's going on?"

_Damn it's her._ Why House felt so compelled to divulge such private information to this woman was beyond him and yet, here it was. Of course, he could always sneer at her and say this was just a rouse to get out of clinic duty but the thing is, it wasn't.

" You always have to know every little detail?"

"I learn from the best."

Shrugging in response to this comment, House gestured over to the sofa and made himself comfortable while trying to form the words. Looking into her friend's eyes Cuddy tried to see some glimmer of a thought but it was no use, she was at a loss.

"I'm not a mind reader House. Yu know what? Keep your secret, see if I care, it wouldn't be the first time you shut me out."

Getting up from the couch, Cuddy was about to leave the room when she was called back by…

"It's me, okay? the patient is me."

"What? I didn't even know you were sick?"

"I was feeling fine up until a few days ago after I met one of Gloria's friend's."

Furrowing her brow at this comment, Cuddy crossed her arms and glared at House with that all so familiar look.

"You mean, Joan the psychiatrist?"

"How do you know her?"

"I just hired her. We needed to find a replacement after Doctor Mac-men retired last month."

_Well, that's just great. _"Fire her."

"What?"

"You heard me, fire her. If you want my opinion, she is the worst shrink in all of New Jersey. Trust me, one week with her here, and all of your physicians will be sick in the head."

Arching an eye brow at this comment while smirking to herself, Cuddy couldn't help but find this situation extremely funny. It seemed her suspicions had been correct, House was terrified of psychiatrists.

"Come on House, admit it. She got to you and you couldn't take it. Why can't you just admit that to yourself?"

"Because it'd be meaningless."

The tone of voice in which this was said was new to Cuddy. The dean of medicine was used to the brash, egotistical ravings of a brilliant yet insane doctor not the humble man she saw before her now.

"Why?"

"Don't do this."

"You don't know do you? (sigh) I never thought I'd see the day where there was a puzzle you couldn't break. (Pause) Maybe that's it? Maybe the reason your so threatened by Joan is because she's managed to solve the one puzzle that is more precious to you then anything else…who you are inside."

"Oh give me a break, spare me the mushy mumbo jumbo Cuddy, for your information, I'm more complicated then that."

The smile on Cuddy's face widened at this point as she placed her arms over head and glared coyly towards her colleague.

"Tell that to Joan."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Cuddy had enlightened Joan with the details of her run in with House the previous day and the result was delight.

"He said what?"

"He said, and I quote" keep a shrink around here long enough and pretty soon all your doctors will need therapy."

Unfortunately, the man in question chose that moment to make his appearance after listening in on what should have been a private conversation.

"Actually, I said they'll all be sick in the head but an A for effort non the less."

"What are you doing here House? You don't usually get in until eleven and its only 9:30."

"I had some business to attend too. (Nodding towards Joan) We meet again."

"It looks that way."

As they stared each other down, there was an air about the room that suggested a bomb was about to be dropped well, not on Cuddy's watch. Becoming more fed up by the minute, the

dean of medicine stepped in the middle of the two while standing her ground.

"You two can exchange sarcastic remarks another time. Right now, I am going to show Joan to her office and House I think you know the way out by now."

Being ushered out of a room was something House had grown accustomed to over the years but never without the last word. Unfortunately, before the diagnostician could think of one the

door was shut in his face.

_Women, they all work together_. Smirking to himself, House limped down the hall and over to the elevator hoping to catch some shut eye before his team showed up.

After getting off the elevator on the second floor and limping over to the conference room House could feel the relief run through him as he made way inside. Unfortunately, any hope of

catching some sleep was short lived at the sight of Foreman sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here. (Pause) I could ask you the same question. You don't usually show up until lunch."

"What can I say? Something inside of me wanted to be adventurous and what's more adventurous then showing up for work _on time?"_

Rolling his eyes at this comment House limped over to his office while shooting a glare towards his colleague.

"Foreman, if anybody asks I'm not here and your in charge until I get back."

"Where are you going?"

At this moment, a thought came to mind and House decided to try it out. If Cuddy insisted upon hiring a psychiatrist why couldn't he have a little fun in the middle of this massacre.

"Taking a mental break."

Arching an eye brow at this comment, the neurologist shot his boss a questioning glare.

"Right."

"Don't ask."

As House limped out of the room, he was sure he heard Foreman whisper something that sounded like "I don't plan to" under his breath.

Meanwhile…

"What was that about?"

"Oh don't worry about him, House is really harmless once you get to know him."

"Yes, I'll…try to remember that."

Joan had no idea what had set off this brawl between her and doctor House. The only thing she might have done to earn his disapproval was refuse to take any of his crap when they first

met. But then, in retrospect, what was she supposed to do just stand there and take it?

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, in the mean time I would just stay out of his way."

"I just don't see why he has an obviously strong dislike towards me? But, I bet he's like that with everyone right?"

"Yes, except Doctor Wilson who is the head of our oncology department. Some how, they get each other."

_Interesting. _"hmm, okay, Thanks Doctor Cuddy. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"There's just one more thing…(pause) Good Luck."

This being said, the dean of medicine left the room while Joan began to flash back to the days of her youth when times were simpler.


	5. Chapter 5

As the day went on, Joan did her best to avoid House at all costs and it was working fine up until lunch. For some reason, the cafeteria had been so crowded that the only un-occupied seat

was that at House's table.

Sighing to herself, the dedicated professional swallowed her pride while making way over to the table. Eyeing the unwanted guest through the corner of his eye, House tried to ignore Joan

as she stood there.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

He was about to make some sarcastic remark about how the floor would make just as comfortable a spot then any but his heart just wasn't into it. Say something. You know you want to.

Say something to make her go away.

Despite the prodding being sent by his subconscious there was only one thing that came to House's mind.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Why not? Your hungry, I'm hungry there's no reason we can't eat together. Besides, I'm nearly done here anyway."

Peering over at his plate, Joan noted the hardly touched Reuben sandwich sitting upon the diagnostician's plate.

"Not hungry?"

This feeble attempt at small talk didn't last long as House arched an eye brow and frowned.

"Look, just because we're sitting together doesn't mean we're friends."

"Yes, I got that from your rather pleasant demeanor. (Pause) Seriously though, I want to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest. (Pause) Why don't you like me? Now,

you don't have to answer if you don't want to but, I'd really like to know."

House thought about this question for a moment. What was the main reason he didn't like the woman sitting before him? After all, it wasn't like they knew each other that well. There had to

be something deeper going on here something that was throwing things off. Usually, House would have shrugged the question off but it seemed as though Joan had just sparked

something in him and House just couldn't let it go.

Damn it. "Alright fine doctor, since we're all being honest here I'll tell you the truth. It's not you I hate it's your profession."

"Why?"

"Because you people are all alike. What makes a shrink think he or she is so powerful that they can cure someone from a lifetime of misery in just one day?"

"That's not how it works. Sometimes it takes weeks, months or even years for therapy to work."

That's when Joan noticed a change in her lunch time companion. House's expression had gone from angry to unreadable in a matter of minutes as he continued to stare blankly in her

direction. Joan had no idea what she had done to provoke this reaction but she knew she couldn't leave while those crystal blue eyes were starring back at her with such overwhelming

intensity unparalleled by the anger in his voice.

"So, lets say that one of your patient's was being abused by a family member, a father perhaps. What advice would you give to the kid on how to deal with it?"

This question surprised Joan greatly but, rather then add any more fuel to the fire, she decided she would answer the question honestly as if the scenario were real.

"I would say that he or she shouldn't have to deal with it. Something like that is hard for anyone to deal with and the best thing for the child to do is to get away as fast as possible."

"Your telling me, that you would tell a child with no license, no street smarts, with no where else to go, whose absolutely terrified for their life to run away from home?"

"Well, when push comes to shove what choice does the kid have?"

When push comes to shove. Interesting terminology. At this point, House had had enough as he stood up from the table while continuing to glare at Joan for a moment before leaving her

with these few parting words.

"Look, I don't care if your nine, nineteen or ninety sometimes bad things happen and they don't just go away if you hope real hard. But, when they do happen you should never be alone.

never. You always have choice."

As he turned to leave, House could feel the remorse welling up inside of him fighting for an exit. Not here, not now. Unfortunately, it appeared as though Joan was both a shrink and a mind

reader as she made her curiosity be known.

"Doctor House, you talk as if you've experienced similar circumstances. Is that true?"

Aren't you the crafty one. "No, and just a word of warning for the next time you decide to enter my orbit, your not going to get anywhere if you keep trying to get into my head."

This being said, House saw his chance for escape and took it without any regard for the woman watching his every move. As he limped away House felt an overwhelming sense of self

satisfaction while passing through the wooden doors.

Meanwhile, Foreman was having troubles of his own. After House had left him in charge the team would hear none of it, thinking it was only another rouse to give the neurologist a false

sense of security.

"Come on Foreman be reasonable. Why would House leave you in charge while he's away if he's still in the building?"

"What?"

"I saw him down stairs in the cafeteria having lunch with some woman."

That's when a spark of realization dawned on everyone. Of course, House didn't want to be interrupted, especially if he was on a date.

"You don't really think…?"

"Why not? He may be an ass but, he's still a man with needs and desires just like the rest of us."

In the middle of this debate, a chuckle could be heard from the connecting office. As always, Kutner was chosen to investigate the sound but truly wished he hadn't. Making his way inside

the small but spacious room, the Indian doctor was in for a shock as he laid eyes upon an attractive young woman sitting behind the desk playing with House's pocket pc.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope, I'm fine thanks. Just thought I'd play some games while waiting for Greg. Is he around?"

"And you would be?"

A mysterious smile spread out across Gloria's face as she feigned embarrassment while extending out a hand in a mock friendly gesture.

"Oh, how foolish of me. Your right we haven't been properly introduced have we? Hi I'm Gloria Swan House, Greg's kid sister and you are?"

"Doctor Kutner, one of House's new fellows. Um, he should be up any minute if you'd like to continue to wait."

"Thanks. I'd like that. Besides, Mario and Luigi aren't going to save the princess by themselves."

Gesturing towards the pocket PC still clutched firmly in hand Gloria nodded her thanks towards Kutner before he left the room.

As he walked back into the conference room, the look on the young Indian man's face was enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Did you know that House has a sister?"

"A sister? I always got the impression he was an only child. Especially after that time his parents came to visit."

"Well then, why didn't they mention anything about her?"

In the middle of this conversation, a low familiar baritone voice echoed from the doorway leading out into the hall.

"Because, they kept her locked in a closet for seventeen years. don't you remember Foreman?"

A hint of remorse washed over the neurologist's features as he began to flash back to a conversation had with Chase and Cameron a few years before.

"Chase told you what I said?"

"Of course he did. That wombat was the biggest blabber mouth I ever had the pleasure to work with. Oh but, lets not play this game of who said what to who. What's the point? When your

all so curious about my personnel life in the present."

Kutner was about to ask something but he was cut off by the sight of House limping hastily into the office. Laying a critical eye upon Gloria who still remained seated behind the desk one

thought came to mind, what was she thinking? Reaching down to pull her up by the strength of both arms the diagnostician ignored the woman's protests while dragging her over to the

center of the room.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here sis. Especially after that stunt you tried to pull. Introducing me to your friend the shrink when you knew what I've gone through with them. And

why did you tell Kutner you're my sister? we're not even related."

Deciding to answer the easier question first, Gloria shrugged while laughter danced behind her eyes.

"I thought it would be funny. Besides, you should have seen the look on his face when the shock wore off. The guy was speechless."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah okay. Messing with one of my team is one thing but seriously Gloria…why did you want me to meet Joan? Did you want to set us up? If so, I'm not interested."

Shaking her head at this comment a sigh escaped her lips as Gloria tried to find the words. If she had any chance of making this work honesty was the best way to go.

"I thought she could help you."

"Do what? In case you haven't noticed I'm in no mood for hearing a bunch of annoying analytical dribble from someone whose supposed to be my friend. So, if you have a point to make I

suggest you make it before our time is up."

An ultimatum? Alright fine, if that's the way he wants it then I guess I have no choice but to say" You've been pushing people out of your life for as long as I have known you. I don't know if

its because of the crappy relationship you had with your dad or something else but, its effecting us."

"Oh come on Glory, we both no that the only reason we haven't talked is because you pushed me out. I don't know maybe it's a good thing we never…"

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

(I have received a few requests to continue this story from where it left off exactly one year ago. Tell me what you think. If there is a demand for it I will keep writing but it all depends on you my royal readers. So, lets keep those reviews coming. Sincerely, Wicket forever.)

After the initial shock wore off, House started to pace the carpeted floor of his office trying to find the words while Gloria watched from where she sat comfortably on the lounger.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"huh, that's the understatement of the year."

Stopping in mid step to stare at his friend, the diagnostician tried to fight off the nasty feeling that had grown in the pit of his stomach and was now making its way inside his mouth. Breathing in a sigh, House dropped his head to the ground before returning his glare to Gloria who seemed to be shrinking under the gravity of his stare.

"Does Will know?"

"He's been away on business since Tuesday but I'm going to tell him as soon as he comes back next week."

House didn't like the sound of that. Ever since they had gotten married a year ago, Will was always working in the office or away on business in some remote location which meant he was way too busy to think of the family he had left back in New Jersey.

"You need to call him now."

"I can't, the companies in the middle of some big merger and…"

"What a coincidence so are you."

Limping over to the phone, House picked it up and started dialing an all too familiar number when he was stopped by Gloria as she slammed it back down on the receiver.

"If that breaks, you _will_ pay for it."

"I want a divorce."

House hadn't been expecting this but he wasn't surprised. The route those two were going would have taken them down this road eventually but, he hoped it wouldn't have come so soon. Gloria had been in love with Will and Will had been in love with Gloria but somehow from the moment they said I do everything changed.

"So, get it. You're a grown woman capable of making adult decisions."

"I know, it's just I've never been single for a long period of time before. I mean you remember how I was in high school, every week I'd be with a different guy."

"Yeah, but that's because you were stupid."

Knowing how hard this had to be for her, House did his best to be there for Gloria in the only way he knew how. By telling it like it is and showing her the error in her ways even if she was only realizing it now.

"Look, what's the worst that could happen? So, you and Will aren't together anymore big deal. Trust me, if you decide to get a divorce it'll be a lot better then how it is now."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, for starters that big bad ass business man you married could focus on what he wants which is obviously his career and you…."

House hesitated for a moment before finishing this sentence because of several things. The most important being the gravity behind it and what it would mean to Gloria if it came out the wrong way. _Screw the pleasantries, she needs this from you._

"…wouldn't be crying those crocodile tears and could move on with your life and be happy for once."


End file.
